


Der schönste Tag

by fehn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn
Summary: 此篇為2018年VD本特典鎖文，請搭配特典明信片 https://zjackt.lofter.com/post/95bbb_124206d6 服用。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	Der schönste Tag

他站在门前。没有任何人来烦他……

“西弗勒斯？你在这啊，快点，邓不利多校长已经到了！”

更正，在某类他渴望的──绝不会发生在遭韦斯莱一家包围时的──理想状况下，本该没人打破他现正祈求着的平静……见鬼，让平静见鬼去。此刻西弗勒斯．斯内普，明年即将接任校长职位的现任魔药学教授正紧张焦虑得要命。

**事实上他感到自己就快要呕吐了。**

西弗勒斯深吸了几口气，试图忘却一阵阵涌上的恶心感。

一阵痛感使他勉强挪了挪因靴子过紧或什么天杀原因而发麻的脚踝，不意外地发现十根脚趾中有三处正在抽搐。他以前从不知道自己的脚能这么忙碌。

天杀的，他绝不会让任何人来笑话他，特别是唯一能无视他的威胁恫吓，并且可想而知将在余生中不断提起这个笑话的阿不思。他休想。

但，等等，也许将婚礼延期是个好主意……不，如同用银刀处理植物茎部，他利落地切断了这个念头。

自去年底求完婚而哈利在众目睽睽之下以一个足以名留青史──让他们一同登上预言家日报头条──的壮烈飞扑作为答应后，他曾以为自己一生中再没机会体验这类，该怎么定义……忐忑不安之情？

他将为此诅咒去年的自己。即使哈利强烈期盼着的目光也是原因之一，然而最终仍是 **他** 点头同意让格兰杰来操办这场婚礼。

这意味着他无法气冲冲地逮着谁发火，除非他想使哈利误会，误会他并不乐见这场盛事，以为他更乐意一个人待在地窖，并且终生都不愿意让另一个人分享私人空间。

让一切见鬼去吧。他做得到，只要再一次， **恶……** 该死的，快点深呼吸再想点别的什么让你高兴的事──

西弗勒斯绝不承认，至少清醒的时候不。当在隔日的报纸上看见自己的求婚过程一次次重现……他一个人躲在书房反复重温了二小时，关于哈利的神情如何由惊愕转为全然的喜悦，并为此一次次暗地发誓，无论这个年轻人想要什么，即便是他不值一提的灵魂，如果此前还未遭哈利掳获的话，再一次，他会的。

倘若一座耗掉他为数可观积蓄的庄园还不足够，他可能会冲去不计代价弄得一支魁地奇球队献给他。不是那种明星队伍，但是一支以哈利命名的球队，正规的，让这名一到周末就自愿放弃他的最大娱乐，仅仅只为了留在地窖陪他改作业的年轻人能更加快活些。

他想要他高兴──倒不是说这名自愿与他共享私人时光的格兰芬多曾有任何埋怨──他知道哈利付出了什么，一部分，并隐隐嗅出那远比他猜想的更多。

数月以前，在他们低调公布婚期毫无意外地遭曝光，祝福贺卡与吼叫信一同铺天盖地袭来的那阵子，不堪其扰的救世主在三把扫帚与”你跟你选择的杂种都该下地狱”那类代表起了肢体冲突，起因不过是一句（在他眼中）再寻常不过的侮辱。

事件的最后，救世主的朋友们自发请缨去与当事人就此进行”交流与沟通”。

而他？在确保哈利看不见的角度，西弗勒斯愉快地扬起了嘴角。他小心扯过衣袍，用它们兜紧了怀里安睡的年轻人，掌心在对方的后颈间一次次轻抚。

如果哈利仍保持哪怕一点清醒，断然不会将脑袋搁在他的肩上，双拳紧揪着他后背的衣料，对着他胡乱亲吻一通的同时还边反复喃喃倾诉着”那个一无所知的狗娘养家伙竟敢说你是条食死狗，我要咒得他找不着下巴”。

在对待外界抛来的流言蜚语这件事上，这名年轻人一直太过小心翼翼。在足够清醒时，哈利从不让任何诋毁字眼有机会出现在西弗勒斯面前，即便有时他能自行在壁炉残渣碎片中捞出一些字句，或在哈利与罗恩出外飞两圈时拦截到一些针对他的恶意信函。

那些，不成功的攻击或羞辱，都远远不及他自求学－间谍－教职生涯中获得的，也离诸多能唤醒他内心疼痛的往事很远。

也丝毫不能企及他对可能将失去哈利．波特的恐惧。

就好比昨天夜里，当他无意间撞见哈利……坐在他们的床边，对着他的礼服 **不知嘟囔着什么** 的时候，有那么片刻，这个曾蛰伏在黑暗阵营里，历经过数度九死一生考验的男人深切感到胸膛里的心脏几乎停止跳动。

“西弗勒斯，”他英俊的未婚夫抬起头，眉头紧皱着。而被点名的男人几不可察地畏缩了一下。他瞬间屏住呼吸，忐忑着，宛若等待威森加摩的审讯开庭。

“我觉得这个领子设计太……精巧又细致了？你看，你觉得它……我是说，我真的可以吗？不会显得很奇怪什么的，赫敏她们一定是乐昏头了，这件衣服适合给更好──”

“它很适合你，完完全全地，”西弗勒斯坚定地打断了他，没多加掩饰较平日更为急促的语速；同时为免这种“惊喜”再次发生，他不忘接续补充道：”你应该信任莫丽的眼光，哈利。看在她挑过的礼服都快赶上霍格沃茨三个年级学生人数的份上。”

像在实验某种新型药剂，他仔细观察着哈利的一举一动，直到对方点了点头，决定停止在这些险些谋杀他的衣物细节上纠结，魔药大师紧绷的神经总算松弛了下来。

而他现刻只愿自己能有昨夜百分之一的放松。

当然他能借助魔药来舒缓正折磨着他的烦扰情绪了。 **他看上去像什么，格兰芬多的傻子吗？**

只不过是在他不为人知的内心深处，埋藏着一个微不足道的，使他显得多愁善感的念头──只因这种体验不会再现，只因他想牢实记下每一牵动着自身神经的细节。

只因这场仪式象征着的传统，那与他无法合衬的庄严与神圣，竟如日夜无法盼得的流星般不思议地坠落到了他的眼前。它可能用尽了他人生中全数的好运──倘若考虑到他前半生的运气──更精确的说法是 **严重透支** 。

有太多的深夜，长年以来的创伤症候不停地将这名男人惊醒，在他的梦里，充斥着前任主人以蛇佬腔一一诉说着的残虐与赏赐，背叛与死亡。只有他与那条宠物听懂了。他看着某个食死徒遭恶咒撕裂，一小截混着黏液与鲜血的肠子溅到了他的鞋面。

他跪伏在冰冷的地面，克制着全身肌肉作出反应，精神上如同已然死去。而黑魔王仍未满意，他的主人点了他的名字……直到哈利剧烈地将他自噩梦中摇醒。

他的确不是那个适合救世主的人，找寻合适的理由要比费上几天几夜清点完不合适的那些要来得简单；而当反过来检视，每段哈利在梦中以蛇佬腔开启的呓语，都诱发着他坠入更黑暗的深渊。

即便如此，纵然如此，一条伤痕累累的蛇也不会松开它卷在怀里的珍宝。

他的自尊与坚持不允许自身处于一种舒适、波澜不惊之中，好在懒洋洋的欢欣感中度过这漫长的一天。他得到他应得的，同时也须体验他应体验的。

西弗勒斯打开了通往礼堂的木门。他缓缓走到了属于他的位置。随着窃窃私语声变成热烈的欢呼和尖叫，他抬起头朝大门的方向眺望。

哈利。他的哈利。一身白紫相间的礼服，梳整的黑发上披着半透明的头纱，捧着一束盛开的百合，在亚瑟．韦斯莱的陪同下走上了台阶；那沐浴在光线下的身影映入眼里过于美丽，光彩，眩目。西弗勒斯屏住了呼吸。他但愿能不顾一切地朝他狂奔，又荒诞地惧于那只是一触及便会消逝的幻影。

两股反向的冲突力量在他脑海中刮起猛烈的飓风，一时间将这名男人的脚跟死死地钉在了原地。

他只能注视着哈利，注视着这名年轻人朝自己一步步走来。这几乎就是他们关系最初的写照：救世主一再闯入地窖，撞入他的生活，而西弗勒斯只是待在那，应付完学生换应付波特。从黑魔法伤势的治愈方式开始，到通俗麻瓜读物的针砭与激辩，直到他习惯睁眼闭眼都有此号麻烦人物的存在，在餐馆里坐到了此人的对面，一对一用餐，却仍未明白为何自己没将他咒出，反而是跟着走出了城堡之外。

他目不转睛地望着哈利，就像望着世上最美妙的一剂奇特魔药，甚至没意识到自己何时来到了对方跟前。他的身躯拥有意志，无惧于出卖他的心思地自主行事。

直到哈利转身向来宾席位上的那名半巨人挥了挥手──这名情感充沛的职工已经因欣慰而大哭起来──西弗勒斯才惊觉自己差点跳过了程序，直接亲吻他的未婚夫。

他反射性朝前排宾客一瞥，不意外地捕捉到了同事们或捉狭或祝福的眼神。如果不是站在证婚位置，他毫不怀疑他们令人敬爱的校长必然会带头起哄。

西弗勒斯毫无指望地闭上眼。对这些旧识而言，这也许是他人生最失态的一天，又也许他们能拿这场婚礼上他的拙劣表现在教职员室一搭一唱演上十年，更可能每年圣诞暨新年聚会时他都要被问上无数次关于求婚词，哈利以及是什么让他甘愿在公开场合宣誓，进行典礼，而非仅止于二人私下一同到魔法部登记。

──但那又怎样呢？

再度睁开双眼，他坚定地伸出手，在亚瑟交托下挽过哈利。他们二人一同走完了最后一段路，来到阿不思．邓不利多面前。他能感到自己的紧张正高涨着来到一波新的高度，却分不清楚两人相触时的微微发颤，究竟是来自他自身，抑或正紧揽着他胳臂，手心湿热的哈利。

向梅林发誓，他将永远难以忘却这一天。

“你愿意让哈利．波特作为你的丈夫吗，与他在神圣的婚约中共同生活？无论是疾病或健康、贫穷或富裕、美貌或失色、顺利或失意，你都愿意爱他、安慰他、尊敬他、保护他？并愿意在你们一生之中对他永远忠心不变？”

宣读完誓词，最伟大的白巫师定定看着他，神情庄严肃穆。

“我愿意。”想不出还有其它可能。西弗勒斯知道，当他愿意置身于众目睽睽之下，即便遭受质疑与检视，也决定公然暴露自身的情感与其强烈程度时，已然说明了一切。

然而直到他的未婚夫……此刻已经是他的丈夫了的哈利，在阿不思的见证下作出了肯定的宣誓，直到那声十足肯定的”我愿意”传入耳中，并让这道信息在他的惊喜、激动与不敢置信中一路跌跌撞撞闯进心间，西弗勒斯都处于一种下意识想使用大脑封闭术又强迫自己停止的冲突中。

即便在众人眼中，这名魔药大师可能全程镇定沉稳，如尊毫无反应的雕塑。只有西弗勒斯心底清楚，在这短短数十秒间，他不得不死命掐着自己的手心，以度过这万分煎熬，未曾体验的，由惴惴不安、殷切期盼以及伴随着的害怕恐惧一同构筑成的凌迟考验。

而它正如同很多他的其它秘密无人知晓。

要不是在他极力自控着，好为哈利将戒指戴上，而这名年轻人忽然轻轻地拍了拍了他的前臂……一如无数个夜晚里，他自一个个噩梦中遭唤醒时的待遇。对于此举动当中带有的安抚意味，他们二人都心照不宣。

他明白了，这名刚成为他丈夫的年轻人知道他的忐忑，一如他知道他喜欢在闲暇时阅读麻瓜小说，下下巫师棋，偏爱威士忌多于伏特加……也知道不要从背后靠近他，对习惯了惨烈战斗的巫师而言，那是容易遭判断为偷袭的禁区。

除此之外，哈利已经知晓了许多他此前不可能透露给任何一名外人的事。不是晾晒在外头或由他刻意饰演的那些，而是他出于多疑谨慎与无尽的被害感，以一层层真假信息交织于其上以掩盖的真相。

关于真相究竟为何，无论是黑或白，其实都无关痛痒，只是他无法忍受它们当中的一些若遭知悉则可能在某日成为他的弱点。

可是哈利……相较于那些心思，此刻他所面对的，不正是他最显露在外的弱点吗？

在哈利为他套上婚戒后，西弗勒斯停滞了片刻。

年长的斯莱特林深深地凝视着眼前这名他曾以恶劣浇灌，煽动憎恨滋长，最终遭到识破，钟爱着的，已在众人面前缔结婚约，宣示只属于他的格兰芬多。

西弗勒斯并未意识到自己的眼神柔和，当中蕴藏着何等的珍爱，而哈利凑得很近，在他们的双唇缓缓贴上彼此时的，将它们全接收进了心底。

“我愿意。”一吻结束，气喘吁吁的哈利又在他的耳边轻声确认了一次誓言。

西弗勒斯的嘴角向上弯起。一股内心冲动使然，他忽然弯下身，在宾客的惊呼和欢笑中将哈利拦腰抱起，一路走到了众人视线之外。出了礼堂，步入他们的将来。

FIN


End file.
